Neal Gottlieb
Neal Gottlieb is a contestant from LS1 and LS2. Profile In LS1 Neal was mostly known from his growing conflict with Jeremiah, which ultimately resulted in their back-to-back eliminations. Neal later returned as a veteran in season 2. LS1 Neal began LS1 on the Nanikai tribe. After Jeremiah nearly cost the tribe the first challenge, Neal engaged in a major conflict with him at camp. After winning the first three challenges Neal never had a chance to vote off Jeremiah, that was until Nanikai lost the day 12 challenge. After returning to camp, Neal and Jeremiah both scrambled for a majority to vote the other off. Ultimately Neal convinced Joaquin, Cydney, and Malcolm to vote with him, and succeeded in eliminated Jeremiah that night. On Day 13 Nanikai was shocked when a tribal swap occured. Neal remained on Nanikai along with former tribe mates Candice in Joaquin. Agreeing to stay together, the three of them formed the original Nanikai alliance. When the new Nanikai tribe lost the fifth challenge on day 15, Neal, Candice, and Joaquin attempted to get Kelley W. to vote with them to eliminate Aubry. But at tribal council, the alliance was shocked when Kelley sided with her old tribe, and Neal was the fifth person voted off in a 4-2-1 vote. Voting History LS2 Neal began LS2 on the Vet's tribe. When it was announced that there was to be a first impressions vote on night 1, Neal unknowingly found himself minority. Thinking he was in the majority, Neal went to tribal council feeling safe, but was shocked when Cirie played an idol on him, thus negating the 5 votes he had against him, and sending Purple Kelly to Redemption Island with only 3 votes. After losing the challenge on day 3, the whole tribe decided they would vote Pete, as he was all by himself on the outs. And at tribal council, the tribe succeeded as Pete was sent to Redemption Island in a 6-1 vote. The Vets went on to win the next challenge, thus bringing them to the final 12. At the Redemption Truel on day 7, both tribes were shocked when it was revealed that the winner of the truel, Kelly, was able to switch the tribes. Kelly chose to switch Neal, along with Ciera, Rob, and Stephen over to the Biliran tribe. On day 9, Biliran lost the challenge, sending them to tribal council. The four veterans on Biliran all agreed to stay together, and that night blindsided Caleb in a 4-1-1 vote, sending him to Redemption Island. Biliran one the day 12 challenge, but their victory was short lived when they lost the challenge on day 15. Upon arriving back to camp, the vote seemed obvious since Tyson was the only Newbie on the tribe. But, unbeknownst to Neal, Rob and Stephen secretly formed an alliance with Tyson and at tribal council, Neal was voted out in a 3-1 vote, and was sent to Redemption Island. The following day it was revealed that the three people on Redemption Island, Kelly, Nick, and Neal, was going to compete in their final truel. The truel was an endurance competition, and the last person standing would return to the game. After 30 minutes into the truel, Neal fell out and became the 5th person eliminated from the game for a second season in a row. Voting History Trivia * Neal was the fifth person eliminated in both seasons he competed in. * Neal was voted on day 15 in both seasons he competed.